Stuck on You
by wind scarlett
Summary: Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa dua pot anggrek kiriman Naruto akan kembali mendekatkannya dengan Sasuke. Cinta dulu menyelubungi Sasuke bagai kutukan, namun kini cinta seolah hembusan angin hangat bersamaan dengan wanita yang memaksa masuk dalam hidupnya. Savers Contest: TomatCeri. Cover by Pindanglicious.


**Catatan**: menemukan PM di_ inbox_ mengenai event **Savers Contest:** **Banjir TomatCeri, **it's specially written for Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete. Kalau merasa terganggu atau ada komentar, silahkan saja. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: kata-kata kasar dan lime

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kau harus membayar atas semua kesalahan yang telah terjadi**_

_**Kau pun berkata cinta itu beban yang harus kau panggul sendirian**_

_**Sementara diriku yang terkena kutukan ini tak mampu melepasmu **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stuck on You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Sakura Haruno tengah malam itu agak gontai saat menyusuri Rumah Sakit Konoha, seluruh badan terasa sangat tidak enak, temperatur tubuhnya pun naik. Sakura jarang sekali terkena flu atau demam, lagipula sebagai _shinobi_ medis, sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga kesehatan pasien, bukan terbaring lemah di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Dengan semangat Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa masih ada sekitar sepuluh pasien yang harus diperiksa, dan malam ini ia harus ronde, berkeliling menengok semua pasien di sana. Shizune, senior sekaligus rekannya, malam itu tidak bisa menemani Sakura jaga karena menemani Tsunade-_shishou_ berjudi di Amegakure.

Mendadak sekali, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sedikit oleng, pandangannya mulai kabur. _Tidak bisa, kenapa ia merasakan sakit seperti ini… mana boleh ia beristirahat_. Lagipula, belakangan ini ia sengaja menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura tidak ingin pikirannya bersantai barang sedetik pun, karena sedikit saja ia santai, maka pikirannya akan kembali ke malam itu, malam bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

Terdengar panggilan yang tidak asing dari belakang, membuat tubuh Sakura membeku sesaat. Gadis itu tidak ingin berbalik, berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan barusan. Ia tidak siap, sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lagipula, bukankah saat itu mereka telah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya? Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia tidak menginginkan dirinya?

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura, menarik lengan gadis itu dengan lembut. Sakura dapat merasakan hujaman keras tepat di hatinya, terasa menyakitkan. "Sakura, kurasa kita berdua harus bicara."

**.**

**. **

Nyaris tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke-4 berlangsung, banyak hal telah berubah baik para ninja maupun lingkungan sekitar mereka. Kelima Negara pada akhirnya menyatukan kekuatan pada satu pemerintahan besar yang dipimpin oleh para _Kage_ di antara Konoha dan Suna. Karena Naruto Uzumaki sangat sibuk dengan rencana penyatuan kelima negeri, sekaligus juga ikut serta dalam program menghapuskan perang dengan berkeliling ke banyak daerah, akhirnya tampuk Hokage Konoha berpindah ke tangan Sasuke.

Awalnya banyak orang yang membenci dan tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu, apalagi Ketiga Tetua Konoha. Naruto sendiri berpendapat bahwa setelah kebencian, perseteruan bertahun-tahun yang membuat Madara Uchiha mengibarkan perang dan kenyataan nyaris pecahnya perang sipil, sudah saatnya memberikan kesempatan bagi seorang Uchiha untuk menjadi Hokage. Keputusan Naruto yang dianggap bijak dan damai pun disambut oleh banyak pihak—termasuk keluarga Danzo sendiri.

"Kebencian akan tetap timbul bila ada keraguan dalam hati kita dengan kesungguhan Uchiha. Lagipula, Sasuke perlu pekerjaan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Gaara dan aku pun akan menjadi amat sangat sibuk nanti. Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya selain Sasuke untuk menjaga Konoha-_ttebayo_." Naruto berkata dengan tegas. "Selama ini, aku selalu memercayai Sasuke."

Pidato singkat Naruto rupanya sangat efektif untuk meredam banyak sekali pertanyaan. Selain itu, Naruto pun menempatkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru sebagai penasihat, walau Sasuke bebas memilih siapapun untuk menjadi anak buah dalam pemerintahannya.

"Sasuke, kupercayakan Konoha kepadamu-_ttebayo_~!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal. "Kutitipkan juga Sakura-_chan_, ya!"

Meski awalnya banyak pihak yang diam-diam menentang, tapi kecakapan Sasuke dalam mengurus organisasi, keputusannya dalam menentukan kebijakan dan cara Sasuke melerai setiap masalah membuat mereka mengakui kemampuan putra bungsu mendiang Fugaku itu. Sasuke kembali menciptakan program penjagaan desa yang terdiri dari anggota Anbu yang direkrut khusus olehnya. Kelompok _Ne _dibubarkan dan dilebur dalam Anbu, berharap tidak ada lagi ninja yang harus mengorbankan kepribadian demi misi. Dan di atas segalanya, Sasuke mendukung dan membuat banyak riset untuk keberhasilan Konoha, walau tidak seekstrim Orochimaru.

"Aku tahu keputusan Naruto untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Hokage adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat." Kiba berkomentar dengan semangat. "Padahal tadinya aku berencana menggantikannya bila dia berbuat bodoh."

"Kalau kau yang menjadi Hokage, sudah pasti kau akan banyak menciptakan kebodohan di mana-mana, Kiba." Shino berkomentar pelan. "Ayo kita melatih murid dulu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan terus mengamati patung para Hokage? Wajah Sasuke takkan berubah menjadi wajahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar Akamaru sudah memiliki banyak anak, ya…" Tenten melerai percakapan yang sudah menjurus ke arah perkelahian tersebut. Menyebalkan sekali setim dengan kedua orang ini sebelum mengajar murid Akademi. "Rock Lee bulan depan akan membintangi film terbaru, dan siap menjadi artis kelima negara."

**.**

**. **

Kepopuleran Sasuke pun semakin meroket seiring dengan statusnya yang masih terus sendirian. Banyak sekali para wanita dari penjuru negeri yang ingin menjadi istri ataupun kekasih sang Hokage, namun Sasuke sendiri nampaknya belum menginginkan hal itu. Keputusan yang membuat Mei Terumi selaku Kage dari Kirigakure dan Karin menyerah pasrah dan memilih pasangan lain yang tidak kalah cakap, Gaara misalnya.

Sementara Sakura sendiri tidak ingin kembali mengejar Sasuke. Ia menilai bahwa kelakuannya sewaktu di Akademi dan sewaktu Sasuke pergi dari Konoha—mengejar dan menyatakan cinta terus menerus sangatlah kekanakan. Ia bukanlah Sakura yang dulu lagi, sekarang ia sudah menjadi lebih dewasa. Namun, bukan berarti hatinya telah berpaling.

Sejak dulu hanya Sasuke yang berada di dalam hati dan pikirannya, cinta pertama yang selalu berada dalam tempat istimewa. Sekalipun Naruto kerap menyatakan cinta, dan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Naruto melebihi apapun, tetap saja hati kecilnya masih mengharapkan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu hujan turun agak lebat di sekitar Konoha setelah dua hari cuaca panas terik secara berturut-turut. Udara menjadi berkabut, rintik hujan membasahi sekeliling apartemen Sakura. Sejak tahun lalu ia memilih tinggal sendiri di dekat rumah sakit, belajar untuk lebih mandiri. Ibu dan ayahnya sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan putri semata wayang mereka untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi Sakura bersikeras sampai keinginannya tercapai. Sejauh ini, ia sudah bisa memasak beberapa panganan yang mudah dan gampang dikerjakan, juga sudah menguasai cara membersihkan rumah yang bersih dan mengkilap. Menjaga kamar tetap bersih adalah salah satu hal yang harus dikuasai _shinobi_ medis, sekalipun Tsunade-_shishou_ adalah sedikit pengecualian.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati kamarnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil kuda-kuda siap menyerang. _Pancaran chakra yang ia kenal, tidak mungkin, mau apa malam ini Sasuke berada di depan kamarnya?_ Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu, menyilakan mantan rekan satu timnya untuk masuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka mengajak lawan jenis masuk ke apartemen berdua saja, tapi raut wajah Sasuke menyiratkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Maaf mengganggu malam ini," Sasuke berkata saat melihat wajah Sakura yang canggung dengan kedatangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapannya sambil menyesap teh tidak banyak berubah setelah tujuh tahun berlalu. Ekspresinya menjadi lebih dewasa, tubuhnya semakin tinggi, dan rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang. Kedua mata yang tajam dan selalu mengaduk-aduk hatinya pun masih sama, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Rasanya Sakura ingin memeluk Sasuke dan berkata bahwa dia masih dan akan selalu berada di pihak pria itu.

"Apa ada yang harus dibicarakan malam ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada khawatir. _Sasuke tidak mungkin datang untuk tiba-tiba melamarnya bukan? Pasti hal ini menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat penting. _"Apa ada masalah dengan tubuhmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum lirih sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, memerhatikan kamar Sakura. "Tidak ada masalah dengan tubuhku. Dua hari lalu Naruto mengirim dua pot tanaman anggrek ke Konoha, katanya hal ini akan berguna untuk terapi pasien, juga sebelum operasi—sejenis tanaman pemulihan chakra. Namun, efek samping belum jelas, dan berbeda pada tiap pasien."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kau ingin pihak rumah sakit untuk—"

"Tidak, ini proyek kita berdua saja dulu. Tanaman ini sangat langka, dan bulan depan aku ingin kau melaporkan hasilnya ke Suna bersamaku. Aku pun berharap kau tidak membicarakan ini dengan siapapun. Besok malam aku akan datang lagi untuk membicarakan hal ini, jika kau setuju."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Hokage," Sakura mengulum bibirnya perlahan, tidak begitu ingin membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Ini riset yang penting, di mana kau akan menyimpan tanaman anggrek itu?"

"Begini saja, besok malam datanglah ke rumahku."

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa anggrek kiriman Naruto akan menjadi penghubung menyenangkan yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna. Saat berakhir tugas di rumah sakit, ia akan segera berangkat ke kediaman Uchiha dan membuat riset mengenai anggrek yang diberi kode _Ran_ oleh mereka berdua. Rupanya selama ini Sasuke kembali ke kediamannya dulu di wilayah Uchiha. Namun karena Hokage itu tinggal sendiri, wilayah Uchiha pun dirombak besar-besaran, dan berbagai keluarga lain tinggal di sana, menyisakan kediaman Sasuke saja yang dibiarkan seperti dulu.

Sasuke rupanya sangat menjaga barang dan kerapihan, semua barang tertata rapi tanpa noda. Pria tampan yang dingin itu rupanya tipe yang apik, dan pekerja keras. Sakura tengah mengamati gelas teh Sasuke ketika pria yang ia pikirkan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Ah…" Sakura terkejut, kedua mata hijaunya membesar saat gelas yang ia pegang tanpa sengaja jatuh dari genggamannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk… biar kuganti…"

"Bersihkan saja pecahannya, jangan pedulikan soal mengganti gelas itu. Masih banyak di gudang, Sakura." Sasuke sepintas terlihat sangat sedih saat memandangi gelas yang baru saja pecah, namun dengan cepat ia memusatkan perhatiannya untuk penelitian anggrek mereka. "Apa percobaan kesebelas ini membuat pasienmu kemarin tidak merasakan sakit saat menghirup aromanya?"

"Percobaan kesebelas berhasil, namun saat aku memberikan aroma yang sama dengan pasienku yang lain, justru dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat mendera tubuhnya, chakranya menjadi berantakan." Sakura menjawab sambil membuka tutup Ran, anggrek mereka. Mendadak tanaman itu menyerap sebagian chakra Sakura, membuat _shinobi_ medis itu sangat terkejut. Sebersit garis merah muda yang cantik, yang ternyata berasal dari darahnya sewaktu terkena pecahan gelas tadi, terhisap oleh anggrek itu.

"Apa anggrek itu bisa menghisap chakra?" Sasuke penasaran saat menyaksikan reaksi baru yang berasal dari anggrek mereka. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sakura, mengecek jari gadis itu yang tadi sempat terluka. Jari Sakura sudah sembuh, dan lukanya tertutup. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura terkulai lemas, entah seberapa chakra dari tubuhnya yang terhisap tadi. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing. Namun ia dapat melihat bahwa anggreknya kini menyebarkan chakra lain yang sangat indah, dengan warna seperti pelangi ke ruangan itu. Aroma yang amat harum dan manis, membuat perasaan menjadi saat tenang dan bahagia, sekaligus mendebarkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing…" erang Sakura pelan, "tolong jangan remas jariku dengan kuat seperti—"

Pria itu sudah menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya, merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya semakin erat. Bibir Sakura yang memerah dan lembut itu terasa sangat hangat saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu, dan basah. Selama ini Sasuke selalu mengabaikan segala macam perhatian dari lawan jenisnya, tidak ingin memberikan mereka kesempatan. Untuk apa kembali hidup dalam cinta lalu merasakan kehilangan yang sangat sekali lagi, sudah cukup ia kehilangan Itachi dan keluarga yang amat dicintainya.

Tapi, entahlah, malam itu ia tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuh maupun nalurinya, seluruh pertahanannya terdobrak saat melihat dan menyentuh Sakura. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia amat sangat menginginkan wanita itu, kedua matanya yang hijau dan bulat, serta wajahnya yang semakin cantik. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sakura kini telah menjelma menjadi perempuan muda yang amat memesona, apalagi dengan ketegasan dan kemandirian yang tercermin dalam tatapan gadis itu.

"Sakura, betapa aku menginginkanmu…" bisik Sasuke pelan saat bibirnya menyusuri leher dan punggung Sakura. Sebelah tangannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian gadisnya, menyentuh kulit Sakura yang halus dan hangat. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk memilikimu…"

Sakura tidak mampu berpikir apapun, otaknya tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Keharuman yang membius di sekeliling mereka melumpuhkan semua konsentrasinya, sementara ciuman dan sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya gila. "Sasuke-_kun_, lebih baik kita, uhmm…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke berbisik parau, menggigit pelan telinga Sakura. Tengkuk halus gadis itu sangat menggoda, dan garis punggung Sakura yang telanjang terlihat sangat indah. Oh, apapun yang dimiliki oleh Sakura, ia tidak tahan untuk menyentuh dan menciumnya. "Katakan apa yang kau mau, aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu…"

Sakura tidak tahu kapan Sasuke menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, dan pakaian pria itu sendiri. Ketika ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, tubuh mereka sudah berguling di atas lantai _tatami _yang dingin. Seluruh dadanya berdebar luar biasa keras saat menatap Sasuke, kedua mata pria itu menatapnya, menginginkannya.

"Sasu…"

Sakura mendesis saat ia merasakan Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya, mencengkam bahunya dengan kuat. Tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat panas, membakar seluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi dapat mendengar detak jantungnya, yang ia dengar adalah detak jantung mereka yang saling bersahutan, menggema dengan keras. Desahan demi desahan Sasuke, dan ciumannya membuat Sakura sekejap melupakan rasa sakit yang menerpa sebagian tubuhnya.

Uap panas dari helaan napas mereka yang memburu, keringat Sasuke yang berjatuhan tepat ke wajahnya membuat Sakura merasa bahwa ia rela mati kapan saja dalam kebahagiaan semacam itu—menyadari bahwa Sasuke sangat menginginkannya. Ya, Sasuke sangat menginginkannya, dan ia pun sangat, sangat menginginkan Sasuke.

Perlahan sekali, kekasihnya malam itu menciumi kening, hidung, lalu melumat bibir Sakura sekali lagi dengan penuh gairah.

**.**

**. **

"Sakura, kurasa kita berdua harus bicara." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut. Sudah berminggu-minggu mereka berdua saling menghindar sejak malam itu, ketika bertemu pun keduanya bersikap dingin, seperti orang asing. Sasuke tahu bahwa ia yang terlebih dahulu menarik diri, meminta Sakura untuk tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang malam hangat mereka berdua. Ia yang menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _shinobi _medis itu. Ia pula yang meminta agar Sakura tidak lagi datang ke kediamannya.

Sakura melengos, lalu menarik lengannya dengan kasar. "Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani anda, datanglah lain hari."

"Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku yang kasar waktu itu, aku hanya tidak siap untuk—bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?" Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin tirus karena sibuk menyiapkan rencana perlawanan dengan pihak musuh dari Amegakure. Timbulnya kelompok radikal yang berniat menyerang Konoha. "Sudah cukup lama kupikirkan hal ini, lagipula riset kita harus diteruskan."

"Maaf, datang saja lain hari." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa hatinya pilu, dan kedua matanya sudah berlinang oleh air mata. Betapa inginnya ia berkata sebaliknya, memeluk Sasuke dan mengiyakan semua permintaannya. Tidak, ia bukan gadis semacam itu, ia bukanlah gadis semacam itu _lagi. _

"Kutunggu sampai kau selesai." Sasuke bersikeras, mengikuti langkah gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sakura tidak main-main, ia sungguh sibuk dengan banyak pasien, memeriksa dan merawat mereka dengan membagikan chakranya. Sasuke mengawasinya dari jarak tertentu, tidak ingin kedatangannya diketahui oleh banyak pihak.

Saat memeriksa pasien, Sakura membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang terurai tanpa diikat. Beberapa pasien memuji kecantikan gadis itu, namun terhenti di tengah-tengah karena merasa bahwa ada sepasang mata tajam yang tengah memerhatikan mereka. Tiga jam berlalu begitu saja, dan pasien masih saja banyak meminta perhatian Sakura. Sasuke tahu, belakangan ini bukan hanya dirinya yang sibuk, tapi juga rekannya itu. _Korban serangan belakangan ini semakin bertambah_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura tampak tidak sehat, sebentar-sebentar gadis itu menghapus keluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Kalau dipikir lebih jauh lagi, chakra Sakura pun berbeda, tidak terlalu stabil. Tanpa mengindahkan apapun, Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk kamar pasien, lalu membopong Sakura, meninggalkan banyak wajah heran di dalam sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Lepaskan! Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?!" Sakura setengah berteriak, memukuli punggung Sasuke, tentu saja dengan tenaga super kuat. Entah bagaimana, tapi Sasuke sudah memengaruhi Sakura dengan _genjutsu_ miliknya.

**.**

**. **

Ketika membuka mata, Sakura sudah berada dalam kamar bernuansa sederhana dengan warna dominan gelap, dan tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat di tempat itu. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan pelan, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. _Kenapa ia bisa sampai tidur di kamar Sasuke Uchiha?_

Mudah sekali mengenali kamar itu, apalagi jubah Hokage Sasuke terpajang di sebelah pojok kamar, dan tentu saja, Sakura mengenali aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di kasur lipat tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, ia harus melaporkan tugasnya semalam, apalagi belum ada yang bisa menggantikan dirinya jaga.

Pintu bergeser, Sasuke masuk dengan semangkuk bubur mengepul di tangannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut, perlakuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lakukan kepada mantan rekannya itu. "Bangunlah, dan habiskan dulu ini untuk menambah energimu."

Sakura berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Dengan pasrah ia kembali berbaring, lalu menghadap tembok yang berlawanan dengan tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Tinggalkan saja di situ, akan kuhabiskan nanti."

"Karin sudah susah payah membuatnya, lebih baik kau habiskan ketika masih hangat."

Hati Sakura mencelos ketika mendengar nama saingannya disebut tanpa basa-basi. _Apa Karin juga sering datang dan membuatkan Sasuke makanan, apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya lebih dalam dari yang ia duga sebelumnya?_

Mendadak Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan kehangatan. Hokage Uchiha itu meraih sebelah tangannya, dan menciumi jemarinya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal atas semua perbuatanku padamu selama ini, dan kurasa itu tidak cukup dibayar hanya dengan kata maaf." Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat. "Tapi sementara ini, apa permintaan maafku dapat menenangkan hatimu?"

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apapun, dadanya sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan semacam apa, dan air mata secara tidak sengaja pun mengalir dari wajahnya. Namun ia dapat merasakan perasaan tulus Sasuke, dan meski benci mengakuinya, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sakura terus menantikan hal itu.

"Sakura, aku sungguh meminta maaf."

_SRETTTTT_

"Kejutan!" Naruto Uzumaki muncul dengan membawa oleh-oleh dengan bau yang sangat menusuk. Tubuh dan raut wajah Naruto yang dewasa kini cenderung mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, tentu saja dengan sikap serampangan ibunya pula. "Kata Karin kau masih tidur di kamar, Sasuke! Dasar kau Hokage pemalas-_ttebayo_… apa yang kau lakukan? EHHHHH, SAKURA-_CHAN_ TI-TIDUR DI KA-KAMAR SASUKEE?!"

"_Dobe_, bisa tidak kau ketuk pintu dulu?" Sasuke menghela napas putus asa, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura yang masih berada di pelukannya. Dengan segera ia bangkit, lalu menengok ke arah Sakura dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang memesona. "Kita teruskan nanti, ya."

**.**

**.**

Suasana Suna masih panas seperti biasanya, sekalipun dalam kantor Kazekage. Sasuke mengamati anggrek dalam pot, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Mereka jarang sekali bercakap-cakap selama ini, sekalipun bertemu selalu dalam keadaan berlawanan.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau telah menemukan salah satu formula feromon yang menarik. Jika darah wanita bercampur dengan aroma anggrek ini, maka akan tercipta racun feromon yang kuat, dan menimbulkan serangkaian emosi yang tersimpan untuk siapapun yang menciumnya. Kurasa efek feromon yang ini bagus untuk terapi kejiwaan." Gaara menatap hasil laporan Sasuke, lalu melanjutkan, "apa yang kau maksud dengan efek samping yang berbahaya? Berbahaya dalam hal seperti apa?"

"Meniduri lawan jenismu." Sasuke berkata dengan terus terang. "Efek samping pengendalian diri masih tanda tanya, walau tentu saja efek samping ini masih berbeda jika pria atau wanita yang berbeda berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Aku mencobanya sendiri dengan dua wanita yang berbeda, dan… aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang kedua."

"Efek semacam ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang menggembirakan bagi Naruto, aku akan segera menyampaikan kepada dia." Gaara memamerkan senyumnya yang sangat langka, lalu meneliti sampel yang diberikan dalam laporan itu. Secara garis besar, ia sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Kurasa keputusan Naruto sangatlah bijaksana. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali dirimu lagi, Sasuke. Aku berharap, kau terus mempertahankan sikapmu ini dalam menyingkapi hidup, tidak lagi… bisa dibilang, fatalistis."

"Aku baru tahu bahwa kau suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain?"

"Semua sahabat Naruto adalah sahabatku," Gaara tersenyum lagi ketika memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini sudah menjadi jauh lebih lembut. Cinta, adalah satu kata yang memberikan kekuatan, juga perubahan penting dalam hidup. Dulu kata cinta itu amat sangat membebani Sasuke, mengutuk hidupnya. Kini, kata itu terdengar bagai hembusan angin hangat, cinta yang akan membimbingnya melewati semua rintangan bersama-sama gadis yang sejak dulu telah memaksa masuk ke dalam hidupnya, Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dirayakan oleh orang-orang terdekat tanpa banyak pemberitahuan, karena memang seperti itulah keinginan keduanya. Sakura mengenakan kimono tradisional pernikahan yang sempat dikenakan oleh Kurenai, membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun dan luar biasa cantik. Dengan wajah malu-malu pengantin perempuan itu memasuki ruang upacara, tempat Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Sakura sudah mengimpikan hal ini terus menerus, cinta pertamanya yang sangat luar biasa. Sikap Sasuke yang arogan, dan juga dendamnya terhadap Itachi dan Konoha sempat menghapus impian itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, takdir menentukan lain. Kini, di sinilah ia berada, di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu menunduk memberi penghormatan.

Sasuke cukup beruntung karena Naruto masih menyimpan semua perlengkapannya sewaktu menikah dulu. Wajah dingin itu berubah menjadi sangat lembut saat duduk di altar pernikahan, di samping tempat sembahyang Itachi. Sasuke menitikkan air mata saat ia melirik ke foto sang kakak, berjanji akan membahagiakan pengantinnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Digenggamnya lengan Sakura kian erat, lalu ia menunduk, membalas penghormatan Sakura kepadanya. Mereka berdua bersumpah untuk saling menyayangi dan mengasihi selamanya, apapun yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan penuh kekhawatiran Sasuke menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya. Sejak 15 jam yang lalu ia tidak bisa berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya yang gelap dan tebal, seluruh tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bayinya bisa lama sekali lahir, dan rasanya ia yang menyiksa istrinya. Di sampingnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah usil, seolah menertawakan penderitaan Sasuke.

"Cepat sekali anakmu akan lahir, _Teme_, diproses sebelum pernikahan-_ttebayo_?" Naruto bertanya dengan lugas, bermaksud menghibur Sasuke sih, tapi yang ditanya malah menjadi sewot.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_! Kapan saja aku mau buat suka-suka aku, kenapa mendadak ini menjadi urusanmu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan penuh perasaan negatif antara kesal, marah, dan benci. _Kenapa dari semua orang di dunia, harus Naruto yang menemaninya menanti anak pertama di rumah sakit? Kenapa Naruto juga seenaknya berkomentar? Kenapa harus Naruto yang ikut menanti Sakura di sana? Apa si Dobe masih punya niat untuk merebut istrinya? _

Seolah tahu pikirannya, Naruto menjawab dengan cepat. "Karena aku sahabat terbaik yang pernah kau punya! Hei, aku tidak berniat merebut istri orang lain-_ttebayo_~!"

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA, BISA TIDAK JANGAN RIBUT DI RUMAH SAKIT?!"

Suara jeritan Sakura terdengar dari dalam, seiring dengan suara tangisan bayi yang sangat ribut. Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua pria yang berisik itu masuk ruangan, dan melihat bayi berambut dan bermata gelap yang sangat cantik, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Seketika Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, melihat anak pertamanya telah terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto yang malah pertama kali memberikan komentar. "Wah, anakmu ini lebih mirip _Teme_, ya. Sejak dulu memang Sasuke mirip wanita…"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menatap Naruto, seolah mengusirnya dari sana. Setelah ditatap kurang lebih 10 menit, barulah Naruto sadar bahwa keberadaannya cukup mengganggu pasangan suami-istri itu. "Maaf deh, ya sudah, aku pulang. Besok aku datang lagi…"

Sakura memandang kepergian Naruto, lalu menggeleng. "Dia memang bagai angin ribut, ya? Selalu berisik di manapun… tapi tanpa Naruto, Konoha rasanya sepi sekali…"

"Jadi aku tidak dianggap?" Sasuke berkata hal yang sangat manja dengan ekspresi yang cukup dingin, membuat istrinya tertawa pelan. Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu. Sejak dulu, emosinya sudah cukup stabil, terpendam dengan sempurna.

"Ah, Sasuke…"

"Terima kasih, Sakura…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, lalu mencium kening Sakura, dan juga kening putri mungil yang berada di pelukan istrinya itu. Perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, kebahagiaan yang tiada tara kini ia kembali rasakan—kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah ada dan menghilang. Sakura dan Naruto yang telah mengembalikannya. Merekalah yang terus memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha.

_Terima kasih atas segalanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, rasanya udah lama nggak buat fic panjang begini. Lagipula, pertama kalinya bikin fic romantis tanpa sekalipun ada kata **_**aku mencintaimu**_**, hahaha. Gak apalah, kata cinta kadang cukup dirasakan, bukan diucapkan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca. Kalau ada pendapat, saran, atau apalah, silahkan tulis ya. Semoga terhibur~**


End file.
